A Vendetta
by Impeyfluff
Summary: Tylr Boaz a 16 year old orphan is just an ordinary-ish girl from district 7. When she and her best mate are thrown into the hunger games, what will happen? And what will Tylr be forced to become? Wow I suck at summaries, I swear it's not as bad as it sounds! Please read and review. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I wake to the sound of mockingjay's singing outside my window. I lay there for a minute just listening to their repetitive song. For a moment I think it is any other day. But it isn't. It is Reaping day.

The reaping is an annual event that takes place in every district before each Hunger Games, where the tributes of the upcoming Games are chosen. Each district's escort randomly chooses the name of one male and one female tribute from two separate glass balls. Those picked are then the official tributes for the upcoming Games. To be qualified for a reaping, one must be twelve years old. Once of age, a potential-tribute's name is entered into the reaping one time. The entries are cumulative, so when a possible tribute is thirteen, their name is added one more time. This continues until age 18, when a potential-tribute's name is entered 7 times. However being reaped doesn't necessarily mean you will go into the games, someone may volunteer in your place, but this rarely if ever happens in this district.

I sigh, stretch and then wait for the blood to start flowing back into my right hand, which I have slept on, again. I watch the colour return, and after a while clench it to see if the feeling has returned and wince. Yep, I can definitely feel the pins and needles. Ignoring the sharp, little pinches I use my hands to prop myself up and turn to look at Deidre. She is still asleep, which means the sun isn't up yet. I go to the window and peer between the curtains, and sure enough the sky is still a deep, rich blue. I tiptoe past the bedrooms being careful not to wake the other orphans up, when I get an idea. I work my way through the minefield of creaks, careful not to wake the others until I get to the last room. Ash's room. I put my hand on the handle and slowly push down and then forwards. The door opens silently and the boy in the bed doesn't stir. I creep round his bed stifling a giggle, grab the bottom of his mattress and pull quickly upwards. He rolls out the bed head first his eyes shooting open and his mouth contorting into a letter box shape, he lands on the floor with a thud and looks exactly like a startled toad.

I stand there with my hand over my mouth shaking with laughter as Ash gets up cursing to himself. I close my eyes, as I feel that if I look at him any longer I will die. Big mistake, no sooner have my lids close a pillow is thrown hard into my face knocking me back so that I land on my bottom, the air rushing out of me in the form of an "Oh". Now it is his turn to laugh. "Ah, Tylr, you should have seen your face." I grab the pillow and throw it back at him, aiming for his face, but he catches it then throws it on his bed in one swift moment. I huff, and then push myself up from the floor "Yeh, well you should have seen yours when you were falling off the bed." I retort. HIs face falls and we stand there for a while staring each other down, waiting for the other to crack.  
I can feel a giggle forming in my chest and Ash's eyes are sparkling, and suddenly we burst out laughing at the same time. Ash widens his eyes and puts his finger to his mouth, shushing me. I immediately stop laughing, we really don't want to wake Rospin up. She's the head care worker. Not that she cares, or works.

We head out the door and creep down the stairs, being careful to only step on the places we know don't creak. When we safely get down to the 'ground' floor, I head for the window in the lounge to watch the sun rise. After a few minutes Ash comes and joins me, sitting on the opposite side of the window seat with two mugs of tea in his hand. He gives one to me and I sip it as I watch the sky change from blue, to light blue and then to a red, making the forest look like it is on fire.

"Red sky at night Shepherd's delight" Whispers Ash  
"Red sky in the morning shepherds warning" I finish. We smile at each other, he's like a brother to me.  
"I thought I heard voices" I whip my head round to see who had spoken and see Deidre. I turn to look outside the window, well, the sun _is_ up. "Ow" I turn to face Ash who is suddenly sporting a red mark on his right cheek.

"Ash you've got a little something on your cheek there" I smile tapping my cheek

"Very funny" he sneers and then wanders off to the kitchen to get some ice

"You're a noob." I smile "How did you do it?"

He walks back in groaning and rubbing his cheek "Wasn't my fault. Your stupid plait did it"

Must have smacked him in the face when I had turned round to see Deid. I like my hair.  
I snigger and then bring the plait down so it rests on my shoulder, ready for another attack.

"It wasn't that funny" he grunts sitting back down. Deid laughs and plonks herself between our legs "Oh yes it was." I look at her and we smile. Ash glares at us both and then takes a glug of his tea. Deid's smile falters and then she sighs and leans against the window.  
"Only two years left and then we'll never have our names in that bowl again" I say to her, knowing she is thinking about The Games. She smiles, but I can see her eyes welling up. "Hey, I promise that if you get reaped I'll volunteer for you, ok?" She turns to face me and mumbles "Thanks" then turns to look out the window. I sit straight, waiting for her to tell me she is going to do the same, but she doesn't speak and continues to look down into the forest. Well. You know what, that's fine. Its fine, really, I don't need anyone to volunteer for me, I'm a tough cookie. I'm made of strong dough and chocolate chip resistance. I am tough. Any person who tries to kill me will be very sorry indeed. I smooth my hair down, and then stand up to go wash my mug. I turn to smile at my friends, but stop when i see the expressions on their faces.

Ash and Deid are both staring at me extremely confused. "What?" I ask them, I feel around my face, had I got something on it? Ash takes his mug to the sink and then heads upstairs "I'd say you're more a crazy cookie to be honest" He grins and then walks up the steps, Deid follows him up, also grinning her face off "And I'll volunteer for you if you want." I stare up at them confused, and then I realise. Had I said all that out loud? Faeces. I slam my fist against the seat in frustration. "What was that?" a sharp nasally voice comes down from upstairs

"Oh…poo." I groan, Rospin has heard me and is now walking down the stairs. Me and Ash and Deids had been talking for ages! Why did she have to wait until I was on my own before she decided to intervene? I glare at her as she walks towards me, letting her know that the hate is mutual, the urine faced trackerjacker.

She is wearing a pink dressing gown and her hair is in rollersn and yet she still manages to look like a man. "Tylr Boaz" she sneers "I should have known. Well my girl, seeing as you have such a fascination for stool, I guess it is only expected of me to ask you to clean out the bathroom after the reaping. Luckily for you, and your obvious love for excrement of the faecel matter, James has just decided that he is going to start wiping is bottom, using the floor. Isn't that clever of him! Now back to bed this instant! Honestly girl, up at these hours waking everybody up with your constant racket" I grunt and start to stomp upstairs when the morning alarm bell rings. "Oh" she squeaks. I raise my eyebrow at her, a skill I have recently acquired and have been using to full advantage. She starts flustering and the vein in her forehead is becoming prominent "Don't just stand there child, go get ready for the reaping!" she says her voice breaking in annoyance and embarrassment. I smile at her and then do as she says, but only because I feel sorry for her.

* * *

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think!** **The next chapter will be uploaded in approx 8 days because I won't be in the country until then so won't be able to upload, Sorry if you enjoyed it, and sorry if you didn't, I will try to improbe. The idea to get 24 children and throw them into an arena to fight to the death was not my idea, but most of the characters in this fanfic have escaped from my imagination. Hopefully they won't turn out like their creator and start becoming obsessed with llamas and british youtubers and say that they are in a relationship with food. But you never know. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rospin lines us all up in front of the trapdoor, and we wait as each orphan jumps through the hole and then climbs down the tree. Being in district 7 –the wood and paper district- means that climbing trees is second nature. Just before it is Deid's turn to climb down, Rospin catches her arm and whispers something in her ear. Deid nods, her eyes flicking to me quickly and then jumps through the hole. I make a mental note to ask her what Rospin wanted and then walk towards the hole. Rospin glares at me "Remember, bathroom when you get back." I roll my eyes and jump, landing on the platform below and then I begin my ascent down. I have done this so many times now that I'm sure-if I wanted to- I could go down with my eyes shut. I overtake some of the younger ones and then jump down a few feet before the tree ends. "Show off" I hear and I smile to myself, as I help some of the stragglers down. And then we set off for the Reaping.

The walk isn't long and Deid is too far ahead for me to talk to her so I decide to ask her after the reaping is over. We arrive and I guide some of the 12 year olds to the queue where our fingers are pricked.  
As we wait our turn I stare at the glass bowls on the stage wondering who will be chosen this year. Last year, one of our orphans, Sky, got picked. She had turned 12 the day before, and lasted a week before dying of starvation. It was horrible, watching as she slowly got thinner, and weaker until that day where she just lay there on the ground, moaning and crying for her mother, her father, her friends. Until finally, the cries stopped. "Next please," the voice wakes me from my daydream and I shake my head and walk forward to hold my finger out "sharp prick" the needle goes into my hand and the peacekeeper squeezes my finger, causing blood to flow out, and presses it onto the paper. Then she takes my finger off and scans the blood fingerprint. Tylr Boaz. 16. Flashes on the screen of the scanner. I walk past the table and go and find Deidre who is looking slightly green, so I take her hand, squeeze it, and then we wait for the Capitol escort to walk on stage. I watch as Ash goes to stand in the 17 age group and give him a reassuring smile when he catches me looking. He shrugs and then turns to look at the stage. I roll my eyes at his casual attitude and then do the same, as the capitol escort Sparkle Boulevard, a name I am certain can not be real, starts to talk in the ridiculous Capitol accent. We all love mimicking her at the orphanage, with the constant pitch change, going up and down, Ash does it best, which provides a wonderful teasing subject, me and Deid do have fun questioning him about his gender.

"Welcome, welcome! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing district seven in the 49th annual Hunger Games!" She smiles broadly expecting a reaction, like every year, no one says a word, so she swallows and then carries on "I'm sure all of you already know about the Hunger Games and why we have them. But in case you need reminding, our beloved President has put together a video!" We all turn to stare at the giant screens framing the stage, the same screens that would later broadcast live action from inside the arena. I shudder, remembering how the victor won last year. Watching the game's is mandatory, and from what I've seen, I know that if I am ever reaped I will never be able to do what those careers do.

The capitol accent booms across "Fifty years before the 49th games, the thirteen districts of Panem revolted against the Capitol. Together, they stood strong, but when District 13 was obliterated by the Capitol, resistance became impossible, as 13 was the driving force behind the rebellion. The remaining Districts submitted to the Capitol and lost their hope for change. The Hunger Games reminds the remaining 12 districts of what rebellion could mean. From the treaty of treasons: In Penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female from the ages of 12-18 in a public 'Reaping' These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight To The Death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore will this pageant be know as The Hunger Games. May the Odds be Ever In Your Favour"

The screens go black and Sparkle gets up from her chair and starts to clap furiously. The sound echo's and someone coughs, but then silence returns. Then with one of the craziest smiles I have ever seen in my life plastered on her face she walks up to the middle of the stage and speaks into the microphone"And now, it is time to pick district 7's tributes. As always ladies first." Deidre's hand starts quivering and shaking, I squeeze it again and then turn to watch Sparkle pull a name out of the ball. She walks back to the middle of the stage and unfolds the piece of paper. She leans forward and then speaks into the microphone with her white painted lips. "Tylr Boaz"

Well, at least I won't have to clean out the bathrooms now.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you liked! Loads of thanks to nibor33 for promoting this fanfic, please go check out her thor fanfic! It is what I call blehdy amazing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- very short chapter today because I need to be doing 4 800 word essays for thursday at the moment. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

All of the other orphans gasp when they hear my name but the rest of District 7 who don't work in the same orchard as me look confused, as most of them probably don't know who I am. This is a pain as no one knows who to clear the path to, so for a minute everyone is aimlessly wandering around like sheep. It is extremely tedious.  
"Can you get out the way!" I shout. Everyone stops and stares at me, whoops.  
"Please?" I whisper. At once the sea of 16 year olds part and I make my way through the opening. Well I try, Deidre is still holding onto my hand, I raise my eyebrows at her and she lets go, and then I walk up to the stage and go up the stairs to join Sparkle. Suddenly I remember a promise from this morning _"And I'll volunteer for you as well if you want" _Deidre. I scan the 16 year olds trying to find her, and when I do, I know she is thinking about exactly the same thing, her expression is pained and her mouth is opening and closing like a fish's. And rapidly all my hope of escaping the games vanishes. Deidre would never volunteer, I hate admitting it, but she is too selfish. I guess I knew that all along though. I turn my face away from her and turn to look at Sparkle who is making her way to the boys bowl "Now for the gentlemen" she says and I feel a twinge of guilt, Being district 7 all the boys here are strong-as they cut wood all day-, but they are also all imbeciles. I can kill them all easily.  
"William Bronsen" Sparkle reads. Oh joy.

The king of Stupid walks up to the stage grinning his face off, he loathes me. Every year our orchard holds an axe throwing competition, and every year I beat him. He doesn't take kindly to being beaten by a girl. You would think he would have got used to it after 12 years. The Hunger Games would be the perfect revenge, though I don't see how killing me would get his dignity back, not that he would be able to. He walks up to me and snorts in my face, his breath smells like death. I wrinkle my nose as Sparkle takes our hands, ready to throw them up, when a shout rings out "Wait! I volunteer!" everyone gasps. Hmm, maybe Deidre volunteered after all, but one glance at her face tells me otherwise, she is looking in the direction of the seventeen year old boys, with a horrified expression. I knew boys here were stupid but really? The boy walks past me and goes straight to William. His expression must have been terrifying as William nods once and scampers of the stage as fast as he can. I groan and close my eyes, if this boy could scare William Bronsen, then what could he be capable of? I am dead, I am dead, I am dead. I can hear Sparkle asking the boy's name "Ash Rielly 17" he replies.I open my eyes and stare at him. I'm going to kill him.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH DUUUHHHHHHH. I guess it wasn't actually that much of a surprise considering the summary...ah well. There'll be better ones later... **

_**if you review you get a free invisibilty cloak. just saying.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short one today. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sparkle flinches when she sees my face, but covers it with that weird smile of hers, takes my hand, then Ash's and holds them up in the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen. District 7's tributes!" No one says anything, I can see Rospin in the wings looking grim, which surprises me, as she has always hated me; I would have thought she would be glad to see me go. I turn my attention to Deidre, who has tears streaming down her face, let them fall I think, but I quickly push the thought out of my head, it is my fault for thinking that she would ever volunteer in the first place, so instead I nod my head at her.

Sparkle drops our hands and leads us towards the justice building, where we will talk to our loved ones before we depart to the Capitol, possibly never to come back again. I walk into the room and gasp, everything is either velvet or satin, and all the furniture is made of mahogany. I lean in to examine the table more closely, and realise, no, it is not mahogany, just has a mahogany finish. I run my finger along the line where the finish stops, and find it is completely smooth. I've always wondered how they managed to do that. Guess I'll never find out now. As I stand there examining the table I hear a door behind me open and turn to see Deidre walk through. Her face is red and her eyes are puffy, and she runs to me and envelopes me in a huge hug. "It's too late to volunteer now," I joke as I pat her on the back, but she sobs "Don't." and grips me closer, "I'm sorry!" she wails and rubs her nose on my shoulder. Nice. "Don't worry Deids, what's done is done." I shrug. She sniffs and then looks at me "What?"

"The reaping."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that."

_Oh. Right._

"Why are you apologising then?"

"Because I should be the one comforting you!" and she bursts into tears again.

"Oh thanks" I smile, "Good to know you have so much faith in me" she sniffs and laughs softly

"You know what I mean" We both laugh and then look at each other. "Here" she says and presses a white cloth into my hands.

"Um, Deids. I don't think I want your used hankie" I say. She laughs "Smell it."

What!? I decide to trust her and close my eyes, holding the hankie up to my nose and then I inhale. The scent of pine fills my nostrils and flows down into my mouth, filling it with the taste of the forest, and I instantly feel calmer.

When I open my eyes she is smiling "It's to remind you of home. Your district token" She says. I nod and tuck it into my pocket. Rospin appears in the doorway, "Deidre." She barks. Ugh, can that woman just be compassionate for one second? Deid nods and then hugs me again. "Knock em dead" she says and then leaves.

Rospin waits until she has gone, probably to say the same to Ash, and then walks in and shuts the door. I fold my arms and watch as she goes to sit down on the velvet armchair.

"Tylr. You have no idea how difficult this is for me" I roll my eyes and turn to look outside the window. "Tylr, it's about Ash" I sigh and turn around.

"What about him?" she closes her eyes and rubs them with her fingers.

"Tylr," she opens her eyes. I stare at her.

"He's your brother. Tylr, Ash is your brother."

* * *

**SURPRISE! **

**Those invisibilty cloaks are still up for grabs by the way...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

She stares up at me, but I don't flinch. "I thought you'd be more surprised" she coughs, and I realise she is right, I should be surprised. Or should I? Me and Ash are so alike, why should it come as a shock? We both have ivy green eyes, chocolate brown hair, olive skin. My mind goes back to a sunny day in the Orchard when we were working.

Ash and I were cutting down some pine trees for some Capitol people who were having a Christmas party, in August. Deidre was watching from a distance, as she had broken her arm and couldn't work. I stopped for a minute and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. The sound of Deidre's laughter caused me to look up at her. "What?" I asked, hearing Ash next to me do the same. She stood up from the log she had been sitting on, and walked over to us. "You were both cutting the tree at exactly the same time, you both wiped your forehead at exactly the same time, and you both asked me 'what' at exactly the same time, and now you both have exactly the same expressions on your face." She laughs again "If it weren't for the different surnames, I'd say you two were related"

That's a good point. "What about our surnames?" I ask.

Rospin puts her hands together "Unnamed orphans are given names, we gave you Tylr Boaz, and Ash who for some reason or another was in a different orphanage was given, Ash Rielly. When he was kicked out of that orphanage and sent here, we had our suspicions, and when you turned twelve and your blood was scanned for the first time, we realised you shared the same DNA."

I nod, "Does he know?"

"Yes, he has for quite a while now." I suck my teeth, "Why haven't I known, until now?"

Rospin runs her hands through her hair, "We didn't think you would need to know, after this year Ash would turn 18 and move out, and you would probably never see each other again."

I slam my hand against the table. "He's my _brother_." I shout "I had, _have_ a right to know! And what about all those other years before, when he wasn't just about to move out? Huh? And what am I meant to do in the games? Because I sure as hell can't kill him now can I?" N-not that I was going to try in the first place, but. What am I going to do? Do you have an answer for that?" Rospin flinches as I bang my hand against the table again, but she doesn't say anything "I didn't think so" I say.

A peacekeeper opens the door, "Is everything all right in here?" he asks. "_Fine_" I say, and he shuts the door. I face Rospin again, "Tell me what I'm going to do." She swallows and looks down "I don't know"

"Well then" I say going to the door and opening it, the Peackeeper falls down to his knees in front of me, "Hear anything interesting?" I spit at him, he stands up quickly and brushes himself down. I turn around to face Rospin "I think it's time for you to leave" I say and she nods and goes to the door, I hold it open for her. "Good luck" she says, and then she is gone.

I go back to the seat and sit down, putting my face in my hands. I sigh, the thought of killing Ash was hard enough without the added sibling issue. I stay there for what feels like hours, not moving until a knock on the door sounds. I look up to see Sparkle standing in the doorway. "It's time to leave dearie" she says so I get up and follow her out of the justice building.

We walk to the nearby train station and board the carriage. I gasp again as I walk through the door, this time everything is gold, even the pears in the fruit bowl, which have a golden glint to them. We walk through the carriage and into the next one where Ash is waiting, grinning his face off. "Aw Ty, you have to try this" he says holding up a fork with a piece of orangey flesh pierced on. "It's to _die _for" Sparkle mm's in agreement and I turn round and give her evils. She laughs nervously and goes to the door "While you two get acquainted with the carriage I'm just going to go see about the problem with the non-existent mentor" Mentors are previous winners of the games from your district, no victor, no mentor. No mentor, no sponsors. Sponsors pay for any supplies you might need in the games, and can be life-saving. District 7 hasn't had any victors yet so our tributes always have problems.

"Mmm" Says Ash is mouth full of that mango stuff "She's right, what are we going to do without a mentor?" I whip round and stride towards him, knock the fork out of his hand and hit him on the arm, hard. "Ow, what was that for?" he asks. I hiss back "Oh I don't know _big brother_, maybe for volunteering to give me the pleasure of knowing I have to kill you to live."

Ash winces and then coughs "First of all, that made no sense" I open my mouth to protest but he covers it with his hand "_and second, _yay, you found out about the brother stuff!" he grins.

"Yeh, I did" I reply after taking his hand off my mouth "And in my defence, it made perfect sense." I say and cross my arms.

"No it didn't." he replies, grabs another fork and then sits down to eat the mango. I watch him as he stabs a piece of the fruit and shoves it in his mouth

"It doesn't matter how I said it, the point is I have to kill you, if I want to win" Ash shakes his head "No you don't. Why do you want to win so bad anyway?" he asks his mouth full of fruit.

"Well I don't want to die! Winning means living and living means not dying!"

Ash shakes his head, and swallows down the fruit. "It'll be _fine_" he says, "I have a strategy." He beams.

"This isn't a game Ash" I say softly and go to sit down on the settee opposite the marble fireplace. "Oh yeah? Why's it called The Hunger _Games_ then?" he calls from the table and laughs.

I stare at the patterns in the marble and try to pretend that this is all just a crazy dream.

It doesn't work.

* * *

**An: Hope you liked! **

**The fruit is mango by the way, and please go check out nibor33 thank you!**

**I have a box of invisibilty cloaks still to give away...**


End file.
